Quotes
Zappy Arvain is really just a big kid that has sex with a hot woman Bastian “A long time ago, but somehow in the future. (Orykr) Our technology was merely more advanced than yours. Your point is invalid. Shut up. I will stab you. My fucking story ho. ...Ugh. Fine. Have fun messing up my legacy. You know it. Anyways, this is a time of war, intergalactic turbulence, and renegade paragraphs flying through space! (Eddy) Renegade paragraphs floating through space, whaaaaat? Shut up! This is my fucking story! Next person to interrupt is going to get a fucking stick shoved so far up their ass they taste wood for a week! There’s cool space battles, and a sexy princess chick in a metal bikini.” He paused for a moment, motioning to Arila. “And the bad guy is the good guy’s dad but you won’t find that out till next time. The good guy and the princess are siblings but they kiss which is kind of messed up, but whatever. We are Tsukinos incest does not bother us. Oh yeah, a couple days ago, I was coming home from soccer and Arila was asleep and I turned on the TV. Brokeback Mountain. Nooooot a bad film. Not a single guy part in view ever. And quite an engaging film! Go out and rent it, I command you! (Atreyu) Bastian, you are straying. Oh. Shit I guess so. Anyways, this show is totally awesome. Just fucking amazing. ...Brokeback Mountain...? What? Fuck, no. Star Wars. But I digress! This was going down after Princess Leia was coming back from buying space groceries one night...” Bastian looked around the room, quickly assigning everyone parts in the story. You can't save the world with a fucking hard on guys, god Micah "You heard me!" Micah snapped, "If one more person steals my blanket, Katie and I are gonna go down to the bank, stand in line with a 10$ and get a roll a quarters as change! Them I'mma find the ass of the person who stole my blanket and FUCK THEIR ASS WITH A ROLL OF QUARTERS!" Micah blinked and looked at his parents. "Oh, what the fuck?! On my fucking good blanket? If you guys fucking come on that thing I'll cut your fucking cock off, dad!" Micah: I have ran out of things to make statues out of Micah: On the bright side I now have a terracotta army |:< Micah: On the less bright side I am bored now Micah: AMG Micah: Belle fell asleep her head is on my shoe what do i do what i do Kiki: idk Micah: aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhMicah: Baron how do you deal with this shit Baron: /shrug. I just do Micah: one second she's blahblah'ing about something Micah: THEN SHE IS ASLEEP ON MY SHOE AMG Aiden (K) Aiden dropped his head onto the counter. "even the lonely Hitmonlee found someone before me. On the advice of the biggest pervert in history." "Don't worry; I won't go anywhere near as far as Jun does. That's probably about the farthest I'll go," Aiden said. "I know I wouldn't want anyone joking about my sex life." "If you had one," Jun muttered. "Lou, fetch," Aiden said. Jun huffed as Lou picked him and carried him upstairs. Danny Danny pulled his head from the plate, "London is the chocolate capital of the world!" Jericho Jericho: Catapultam habeo. Nisi pecuniam omnem mihi dabis, ad caput tuum saxum immane mittam ('I have a catapult. Give me all your money, or I will fling an enormous rock at your head.') Kazuya Kazuya burped and gave up trying to stand up, "Screw it. I guess I'm sleeping here." he tilted the bottle back, and then his eyes went wide with horror, "I'm out!" he reached for the top of the counter, "And I can't reach the counter! Noooooooo!" Ty Because everyone is Usi's bitch Entreri Forty five percent of the fun of my life comes from breaking beds because I'm plowing the fuck out of my wife. Enyo Kable get your bitch ass over here and assist Mina “Here’s my idiot brother. I know he wants a girl just like you. Fix him.” SnowWhite: Shorty. And he’s gonna break whatever girl he fucks. He has a big cack. Tayln "Artemis," Tayln said, "Propose to the girl, or I'mma put me foot in yer ass." Artemis groaned, not doubting the Dwarf at all. IRC quotes Hacker: Kable’s penis is big LoudNProud: I thought he’d be tiny with how short he is. IDONTDONAMES: :| ---IDONTDONAMES was kicked by Hacker (Post, shorty.) Hacker: THat was for the good of all goodly folk. SnowWhite: Shorty. And he’s gonna break whatever girl he fucks. He has a big cack. SilentBadass: Ashina isn’t here, and the rest of you bore me. I’m going to go see if I can get laid. 8| --- NotATiger is away (I am do Arila now) BeautifulChime: AJ is really growing up. He felt Ilaya’s boobies! LoudNProud: :O ---KickUrAss quit BeautifulChime: -pic of AJ groping her- LoudNProud: ...Wooooooooooow BeautifulChime: Yus. We should congratulate him! LoudNProud: Yus. BeautifulChime: But howwwww LoudNProud: Unno. BeautifulChime: WITH A SHIRT THAT SAYS ‘I FELT BOOBIES’?! LoudNProud: Yusssss BeautifulChime: :3 iWin: Wolfe Tsukino iWin: I suppose I am a Jedi in training, though I have no master. Daredevil: Wha. Even Star Wars is real iWin: Ya. Daredevil: v.v First I learn Pokemon are real, now Star Wars. What’s next, DBZ? ---FaceFisted joined #TsukinoHub iWin: LOL TIMING. BeautifulChime: I had to babysit Amata and Kali one time :< LoudNProud: I bet they wanted to suck your tits the whole time 8| BeautifulChime: Probably, since they are so large and round. Like melons. DramaQueen: So what now. BeautifulChime: I have decided I am going alone. DramaQueen: Good luck. BeautifulChime: Mhmmmmm. DramaQueen: If you don’t show up at school, we’ll assume you were eaten by the tentamonster BeautifulChime: :| BeautifulChime: I am all the hawtness BeautifulChime: All of it LoudNProud: You are :V BeautifulChime: And when I walk in the room. BeautifulChime; All the lil boys pop boners BeautifulChime: One by one BeautifulChime: You can hear them pop BeautifulChime: I make their pee-pees go do doing doing. BeautifulChime: No thongs are better. It’s just this one has this thingy on the front BeautifulChime: It flashes. BeautifulChime: It says ‘Eat me. You know you want to.’ Category:Other Articles